


A Happy Beginning

by KeliraTelian



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Ears, Consent, F/F, Morning After, Morning Sex, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeliraTelian/pseuds/KeliraTelian
Summary: Together on the sunny Auguste Isle beaches, Korwa and Ilsa discover new things about themselves, and each other.





	A Happy Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after Summer Ilsa's skill unlock Fate.
> 
> Images of Korwa and Ilsa:  
> https://imgur.com/gallery/EdfGOFW

Bright early-morning light shone through half-closed curtains. The light fell onto the face of a dark-haired woman. Her eyelids flickered, struggling to shake off the last vestiges of sleep. Her eyes opened, she squinted through the light. Light? Her quarters didn’t have a window that let in light this early. Her mind shook off the last of the sleep. Oh, she was on Auguste. That was right. She must be…wait, her room in the Auguste training facility didn’t have a window like this either. Just then she felt something soft and warm slide across her leg. Slowly she tilted her head, looking to her right, as if she was afraid of what, or rather whom, she would see.

What she saw was a pair of crystal-clear blue eyes, just a few shades darker than the silver hair that framed them. A small mouth curved into a slight smile and two large furry ears the same silver color completed the picture. “Good morning, Ilsa.” The silver-haired woman spoke, her voice a rich melody that Ilsa would swear she felt resonating in her bones. “I was wondering when you’d wake up.” A hand reached out and brushed a strand of black hair out of Ilsa’s face, as she did so the covers slid down, revealing the silver-haired woman’s bare breasts. “Do you have regrets, Ilsa?” The voice was tinged with worry.

“N-No.” Ilsa stuttered slightly. “I just. I’ve never woken up in bed with a woman before.” Ilsa sat up, her own breasts just as bare as Korwa’s. “Not that I’ve woken up in the morning with very many people.” Ilsa’s cheeks blushed slightly. She never imagined she’d say that to someone. At 28 she wasn’t a virgin, but her experiences had all been…unsatisfying, in one way or another. And she hadn’t had any for over five years. But here she was, naked in bed with the most beautiful woman she’d seen in her life.

“Wow, I’m flattered!” Korwa giggled slightly. “But you’re wrong. I’m the one in bed with the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in my life!” Ilsa had turned bright red when she realized she’d spoken aloud, and almost missed what Korwa said in response. She looked over at the silver-haired beauty in surprise. Before she could talk, Korwa leaned over and kissed her on the mouth, then pushed her back flat on the bed. “To think, the hard-driving drill sergeant of the society is actually so easily embarrassed!” Korwa pulled the covers aside and straddled Ilsa, her hands on either side of the black-haired Erune’s head. “What would your soldiers think?”

Ilsa’s breathing intensified. Just looking at Korwa was turning her on. Her face, a wry grin that was both inviting and intimidating, large breasts swaying slightly with Korwa’s breathing. Her slim waist, flaring out to hips that were perfectly proportioned to the bust up above. Hips that were currently on top of Ilsa’s own. She could feel herself getting wet, and she was pretty sure she could feel a wetness coming from Korwa. Her mind flashed back to the night before. Ilsa wasn’t sure when she realized that Korwa was the one controlling the pace. Maybe it was when the silver Erune had suggested they continue their conversation in her hotel room. Or perhaps when she’d pressed Ilsa against that door, their mouths locked together in kiss more passionate than Ilsa had ever imagined.

By the time they’d been in this exact position, clothes off, Ilsa on her back, Korwa straddling her, Ilsa had been too caught up to even think about it. But now, now she could think about it and…she liked this. Being able to let go, let someone else take charge. In her daily life she could never relax, could never let her guard down. She was Ilsa, the demon drill sergeant of the society. Troops came to her as worms and left as soldiers. To do that she could never show a moment’s weakness, never let them see her as human. She was good at it. So good at it that it became second nature. Soon she never let the guard down at all, never letting anyone see the person inside. Until now, until Korwa. For the first time in her adult life, she’d let someone else take the lead, let down her guard and submitted. Why, why with Korwa?

“Because you love me, silly.” Korwa was still straddled over Ilsa, seemingly in no rush. Ilsa turned red as she realized she’d once more spoken her thoughts aloud. An old habit she’d beaten down, that only occasionally slipped out when she was exhausted. She looked up at Korwa, her own fire-red eyes meeting Korwa’s icy blue ones. How could Korwa just say that and still look so serene, so beautiful? But it was true. She did love Korwa. She’d loved her from the moment she’d first laid eyes on her in that clothing store. Reaching up she lightly touched Korwa’s cheeks. She pulled Korwa’s head down and met her love’s lips with her own.

Their chests pressed together, Korwa’s skin as soft as the silk she used in her finest creations. Ilsa’s toned body seemed as hard as a rock in comparison, at least in her mind. The kiss ended, Korwa pushing herself up just enough to look Ilsa in the eyes, a question unasked. Ilsa nodded in response and Korwa kissed her again. “I love you too, Ilsa.”

Several hours later noon was approaching, and the two women had just gotten out of the shower. They’d even mostly kept it to just showering, mostly. The only clothes they had was their swimsuits, so after toweling off they pulled them back on. Somehow Ilsa felt embarrassed at wearing something so skimpy, despite having spent the last few hours completely naked. It was different, somehow. She looked at Korwa, who fastened her swimsuit’s top behind her back, then fluffed her long hair. Could she really love her back? Surely this was just a summer fling, to end when they went their separate ways.

“Ilsa.” Korwa spoke. “I wasn’t lying.” Did she speak out loud again? Certainly not. She’d been extra careful about that. “I could tell what you were thinking. Call it, woman’s intuition?” She flashed a bright smile. “But I do. I do love you.” Korwa seemed to be gathering her thoughts. “I’ve been looking for something, like that couple from last night. I wanted to find the person who completed me.” Her hands lightly touched Ilsa’s hips, her body so close Ilsa could feel her heat. “That day in the clothing store I felt something I hadn’t before, but I shrugged it off. But then I got your letter. I read it over and over. I came here specifically to meet you again.” Ilsa’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I thought it was just a coincidence, us meeting again…” she murmured the words, though Korwa easily heard her.

“That’s what I wanted, I didn’t want to get my hopes up. I’ve thought I was in love before, many times even. But there was always something missing. Some aspect that should be there that just wasn’t. Until with you. I can’t even describe it, its like trying to capture light in cloth. A glimmer of a dream that had defied me.” Now, their positions were, well not reversed, but Korwa no longer had the air of dominance from the night before; now she was a woman, just like Ilsa, who wanted to be loved.

“I think I understand.” Ilsa wrapped her arms around Korwa and pulled her tight. “The feeling of being incomplete. Their ears brushed together, causing them both to jerk slightly in reaction. They looked at each other and laughed. “Korwa, will you go out with me?” Ilsa knew it would be hard, she had her job in the society, Korwa her design work and duties as part of the _Grandcypher’s_ crew.

Korwa took Ilsa’s hands in her own. “Of course!” Her eyes glittered. “I know what you are thinking but we’ll work it out. Maybe its time you took a leave of absence, the _Grandcypher_ can always use someone like you.” Korwa hugged Ilsa again. “Should we go and tell everyone about the good news?” She grinned again. That grin was going to get Ilsa in so much trouble, she could tell. Then she froze. She was supposed to have been back at the training camp hours ago!

“I have to go! They’re waiting for me!” She started to rush out the door but Korwa caught her hand.

“I think they deserve an extra day off. And you, you definitely need an extra day.” She poked Ilsa in the nose lightly. “You can’t just get a girlfriend and run off back to work, can you?” Ilsa knew she was being manipulated, but she realized she didn’t care. She wanted to spend more time with Korwa.

“Fine! But just this once!” She leaned in and kissed Korwa, as they left the room the silver haired Erune spoke up once more.

“You know, I was always searching for a happy ending, but I realize now what I wanted was a happy beginning.” She giggled at her own little joke and snuggled in closer to her girlfriend.


End file.
